Words of Love Not Spoken
by Draco MalfoyGirl 16
Summary: Sakaki and Robin's thoughts on each other. I suck at summarys.


A/N: Ok this is my first Witch Hunter Robin fic so please be nice and if you like this story I may make a squeal if I get enough good reviews. Well on with my little story.

****

When we arrived at your apartment building I didn't think for a minute that you were in danger. To me you seem to the bright light in this dark curl world and that nothing could hurt you. Other than the witches we hunt, but I really never gave a second thought to it because you were always capable taking care of your self. When Karasma Miho and I half way to the apartment that you shared with Toko Masaki we heard the sound of gun fire. Our walking became a life or death run. Your life or death. All that came to my mind was worrying about you beginning alright. 

****

Your body's warm

But you are not

You give a little

Not a lot

You coup your love

Until we kiss

You're all I want

But not like this

I'm watching you disappear

But you, you were never here

As we entered the apartment I saw you hiding behind a near by wall watching the windows on the other side of the room . You looked over at me and I saw it in your eyes. Fear. But, not fear for your self. Fear for Toko, Karasma, and myself. You turned your beautiful sea green eyes back over to Toko and then over to the windows again. I turn to look at the windows at the other end of the dark room. I can clearly see a few shadows moving on the other side. Their bullets seem to miss Toko. Is it seem to be some sort of craft judging from the sand that was around her body. It must be there to protect there bait. These are one sick guys. I fire one of my Orbo bullets from my Orbo gun and it hit the shield. The craft must be protecting the other half of the room and not just Toko. All of a sudden the rain of bullets stop from the other end. I see Robin trying to get to Toko.

"Toko." Robin called out in a whisper. Most people wouldn't have hear the soft whisper of angel, but I heard it loud and clear. As she tried to make a move towards Toko the asses on the other side of the window began to open fire again and not only on Robin, but on Karasma and myself. We run over to the wall opposite of Robin. I shot hit Toko and she fell to the fall. I looked over to Robin and I could see anger building up in side of her. She shot a blast of fire to windows and killed who ever was there. I watched as she ran to Toko's side to see if she would be alright, she turn to tell us to call an ambulance. 

****

It's only your shadow

Never yourself

It's only your shadow

Nobody else

It's only your shadow

Filling the room

Arriving too late

And leaving too soon

And leaving too soon

Now we are back at STNJ and thinking about what to do with Robin. We all think that the attack on you was the same as Kate's was eight months ago, but we are not 100% sure at this time. I let out a sigh and look at the door to the room that you were laying in. I heard Dojima bring up would could have been if we hadn't gotten to you. I can't even bare to think of that. For I fear that if I do then you will meet your untimely end and you would leave me broken hearted more than anything. I turn my attention back to our small group. The only ones present here at this hour was Karasma, Michael, Dojima, and myself. I don't know where Amon was. Sometime I hate him because I know of your feeling toward him. Well I guess you really can't say I hate him, but it only seems that way because of the jealousy talking. I know that you feel for him. It is hard not to miss the look you get in your lovely eyes when he is near. I try to focus on what Michael was saying, but I can't. I am begging to wonder if it was because of sleep deprivation or worry because of knowing that you were in danger.

****

Your body gives

But then holds back

The sun is bright

The sky is black

Can only be another sign

I cannot keep what isn't mine

You left and it lingers on

But you, you were almost gone

Before I had home I came to check on you. You are so cute curled up with your coat draped over you like I blanket. Your hair is still in its usual hairstyle. I begin to wonder what you would look like if you let your hair down. I bet it would make you look even more like a goddess. The moon light shines down on you making your pale and flawless skin glow in the dark. Even in your sleep you dominate the dark with your natural light. I smile at you even though you can't see the way my rich dark drown eyes dance, but you know that look. You give it to Amon every time he passes by when you think no one is looking. Not even Amon knows about that look you give him. But, I see it and it kills me every time. I brush back some of your bangs that just fell over your eyes and leave you to your dreams.

****

It's only your shadow

Never yourself

It's only your shadow

Nobody else

It's only your shadow

Filling the room

Arriving too late

And leaving too soon

And leaving too soon

I unlock my apartment door and slowly walk into the apartment. I close the door and then through my keys on the kitchen counter as I take off my shoes. As I walk farther into the living area I take off my jacket and toss it on the other side of the couch as I sit down on the other end. I grab the TV remote from the coffee table a turn on the TV to the late night/early morning news. God I don't know why I even watch this shirt. It is always boarding and very depressing. It is enough to make me want to go mad at times, but as a witch hunter I have to know what is going on and to make sure that there isn't anything that has been done by a witch. I don't know when I feel asleep, but the next thing I knew I had fallen on the floor as I rolled over on the couch. As I rubbed my head I look out the living room window and seen that the sun was out and shining. I sit up and look over at the vcr and saw that if I didn't get moving and fast I would pull a Dojima and I don't want to be yelled at for being late. I went about my morning route and was out the door all in a matter of ten minutes. I got on my motorcycle and flew down the rode. Every time I ride this thing I remember that time we you rode with me. The way to held on to me as if your life depended on it. Well I guess that it kinda did, but it still felt good. 

****

I cannot tell if you mean what you say

You say it so loud, but you sound far away

Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul

Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall

I'm watching you disappear

But you, you were never here

As I sat at my desk I look at the clock. It seems that I have made it with two minutes to spare. I didn't hear you approach till you spoke.

" Slept in today Sakaki?" you ask in your soft silk angel like voice. I turn to look at you. You smile and hand me a cup of coffee. I smile.

"Thanks and kinda. Do you feel any better?" I asked as took the afford coffee. 

"Yeah," She said. I was glad to hear that. " Sakaki I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the hospital. I wanna go check on Toko." she said.

" Sure Robin. How about on our lunch break I take you and I will buy you some lunch." I said.

" OK thanks." She said and walks over to her desk as Michael gave her some information that she should look through. Man this is going to be one cool day. I thought as I turned back to my computer and drink the coffee that she had given me. 

****

It's only your shadow

Never yourself

It's only your shadow

Nobody else

It's only your shadow

Filling the room

Arriving too late

No, no, no

It's only your shadow

It's only your shadow

Nobody else

It's only your shadow

Arriving too late

And leaving too soon

It's only your shadow

A/N: Ok how was it good? Bad? Well I will have the second part up as soon as I can, but till then. Later Hunters!!!!!!!!!


End file.
